


A Load of Bullshit

by TheTrueMultishipper



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Crack, Lube, M/M, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Teabagging, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueMultishipper/pseuds/TheTrueMultishipper
Summary: A result of playing One Word Per Person with my friend. Edgy insisted I post this





	1. Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I will not claim for one minute that this is anything other than nonsense. But it was fun.

Dimentio was drunk and insane before even thinking so he stabbed Mario, Luigi was angry and weeping until Dimentio slapped ass which made Luigi horny and gay.

They teabagged Mario's face with magical nutsacks as they kissed eachother, but Princess Peach punched Dimentio so Luigi slapped Peach so she exploded and was secretly Boo who licked Dimentio's exoskeleton which cut his collar and triggered him to backhand existance in its genetalia.

Existance is vagina-d.


	2. More bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I played another game with another friend

Dimentio was bored one minute, so bored, so he craved destruction of Mario and Bleck, he got Luigi and fucked his ass, Luigi cried but loved Dimentio dearly, so they went to Dimension D and fucked for 75 years.

Dimentio married Luigi and told Luigi semen was magic seeds and made immortal babies, but they were too cool to be soldiors so Dimentio kissed Luigi and retired but kept Luigi for he was all lubed with vaseline and butter and cum and kerosine and beer so he got licked.


	3. Even more bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friend, another game

Dimentio is gay with Luigi and so the jester jumps on Mario's carcass and sliced up his mustache as he has turned spiteful of mustaches, and shaved Princess Daisy's hair. Daisy then stabbed O'Chunks because he's jealous of everyone, not Luigi because he loves his great plumber boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even shorter, my friend got bored really fast.


	4. The Ultimate Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and is a game I played with the host of this account, Edgy.

Dimentio walked northbound because he was bored and wanted more mustache in his ice cream, hair. He craved something green and sexual with plumber issues so Yoshi ate his butthole with stretchy panties so they found out Luigi was gay and loved drinking jester tequila.

Dimentio was horny so he went to another date in Luigi's brothel and they fucked on pipes, but Luigi didn't swallow enough so he got fat and pregnant with eggs. Jester became dad of goblins who ate everything, thus they fulfilled their father's turned prophecy into reality with Luigi babies and his perfect life.

The danger of tripping with stone cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I have no idea why so many people have. Someone enlighten me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is super short. My friend ran out of ideas.


End file.
